


Letters directed to emptiness

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unhappy Ending, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: 'One of life's greatest certainties is that you're going to die, but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier.There are letters that will never reach their destination, letters that will get lost on the way or that won't be sent.Phil said it would be nice to write this, but is it worth it even though you know you aren't going to read to this?'orLetters to a dead person.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: My au's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Letters directed to emptiness

_ This is weird. _

_ Like, very weird. _

_ I shouldn't be writing this. _

_ I'm only doing this because Tubbo asked, with that sad look on his face. _

_... _

_ This is stupid. _

_ There is nothing to write here. _

_ Fuck you, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Phil asked me when I am going to write. _

_ I didn't answered him. I'm still mad. _

_ God, this is so annoying. _

_ What do I have to write? _

_ 'Hi how are you?' _

_ 'What are you doing?' _

_ Pathetic _

_ Why do they insist? I mean, Tubbo must have written more than 25 letters that you aren’t going to read. _

_ This is hurting him, you are hurting him. _

_ You died, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ I don't even know why I'm here. _

_ The library is locked and I am in the dark. _

_ All I see is you and it is killing me. _

_ I don't know why I am writing. _

_ It's stupid, but it's better than saying it out loud. _

_ Is that what you wanted? _

_ That I start to digress for you and show you when I'm weak? _

_ So congratulations, Green Man, you made it. _

_ Celebrate in hell, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Tubbo is not well. _

_ After the shit that happened, Tubbo has been crying more often and not sleeping well. _

_ We've been sleeping together for two months now, he says it's like a pajama party. _

_ Dream, did you even think about it when it happened? _

_ Did you think it would affect him or even everyone? _

_ I don't think so, because you're a green bastard who doesn't care about anyone. _

_ Tubbo didn't deserve it and I'm happy to know that you're not here. _

_ Fuck you², _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Sometimes those days are repeated in my head. _

_ I remember what I said. _

_ I wasn't a good friend, just like you. _

_ And it scares me, more than I want to admit. _

_ Because I don't want to be you. _

_ But then I remember that I redeemed myself, and you didn't. _

_ That is the difference that separates me from being you. _

_... _

_ Or maybe it isn't, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ I saw Techno today. _

_ I wanted to punch him so badly. _

_ Tubbo held me and Phil stayed between us. _

_ He didn't even move. _

_ Was he that pathetic with you or... did he get that way because of you? _

_ I was mad at Tubbo. _

_ He didn't seem mad at Phil and Techno, even though they blew up L'manburg until it had no floor. _

_ He didn't seem mad at you and it made me more angry. _

_ I think I'm agreeing with Quackity now. _

_ You destroyed us all, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Ranboo and I are getting along. _

_ People are hating him for betraying on L'manburg, but he was the one who visited me a few times when I was on the island. _

_ He told me that he preferred to choose people over sides. _

_ I don't know if I understand, but I don't think I can hate him for it, so we're fine. _

_ I hope. _

_ It was how we forgave Eret, I think. _

_ I'm just kinda angry because he lives with Phil _

_... _

_ I realized that I am writing to you. _

_ You probably have that shit-eating smile. _

_ I hate you. _

_ I hope your mask is broken, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ I still remember those days on the beach. _

_ The day you lent me the trident and we were playing. _

_ Was that real for you? _

_ Or was it pity? _

_ Or was it manipulation? _

_ It is much easier to hate you when I don't think about it. _

_ It is much easier to hate you remembering home. _

_ I hate to write this, but I wish that deep down... you weren't a son of a bitch. _

_ And that we could be friends if you weren't the worst person on this server. _

_ At the same time, I want you to have suffered while you died. _

_ For you to feel pain like I did. _

_ I am not cruel, I am not you. _

_ And even if I was, you were cruel to me first. _

_... _

_ I really need to go to sleep, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Tubbo made you a grave. _

_ Nobody was very happy with that. _

_ Quackity shouted at Tubbo. _

_ I feel bad about it, but at the time I was furious. _

_ Tubbo told me that he is tired. _

_ Tubbo told me that he doesn't want to be president. _

_ After the elections, he told me he is going to live in a little house a little far from L'manburg. _

_ In Snowchester, he called. _

_ He will retire as Technoblade. _

_ I don't know if I'm going to follow him. _

_ We fought hard for L'manburg, I don't know if I'll be able to live far away. _

_ I think I'll try to convince him. _

_ I don't know how, but he misses you. _

_ I hope you feel guilty, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Fundy and Niki left, to a place they called Dry Waters. _

_ I still see Fundy a few times, but I don't speak to him anymore. _

_ I've been talking to Sapnap for a few days. _

_ He and George are living together in the mushroom house. _

_ Sapnap said that he is fine, which is probably a lie. _

_ He said that George is a little depressed but he will get over it, which is probably another lie too. _

_ Phil is leaving food on my counter, but I pretend I don't see it. _

_ I don't know if he feels guilty, or if it's more out of conscience. _

_ Ranboo and Tubbo are planning the elections. _

_ I don't know who is running. _

_ I was unable to convince Tubbo. _

_ He goes to his little house as soon as the election is over. _

_ He offered to go with me. _

_ I don’t know if I can, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Dream, have you ever had the feeling that you are not living? _

_ I mean, you died, but before that. _

_ Did you feel that way? Did you feel empty? _

_ We won, you died and no one wants to blow up L'manburg. _

_ Why doesn't it look enough? _

_ I think we have lived so long fighting that we don't know how to live without wars. _

_ It's good and at the same time, it sucks. _

_ Techno sat with me, but we didn't talk. _

_ I think it's better this way, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ I went to visit Tubbo today with Ranboo. _

_ He looks... happier. _

_ He is building a small apiary near the hut. _

_ It's right on the edge of the snowy ocean, it reminds me of the Techno cabin. _

_ He's still writing for you, but he doesn't seem affected by it. _

_ He doesn't look tired, he doesn't look stressed. _

_ He's like the old Tubbo from before. _

_ Before everything. _

_ Tubbo told me that you liked bees. _

_ You two are very weird. _

_ We tell him how things are on the continent. _

_ I'm happy that Tubbo is happy, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Tubbo asked me to put flowers for you. _

_ I saw George there, but I was quiet and waited for him to go. _

_ It's kind of weird that they miss you, before it was because I hated you, now it's more because you're not here. _

_ He asked me to put chrysanthemums on for some meaning of death or that emotional shit. _

_ Sorry, Tubbo, but I didn't understand a thing you said. _

_ Quackity seems happy with the presidency, but Ranboo is no longer in L'manburg and I don't know what else to do but visit Tubbo. _

_ He wants to explore the forest further. _

_ Did you and he do this before? _

_... _

_ I don't know how to end this, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ I dreamed that I was using your stuff. _

_ That I was wearing your mask and blowing up the server _

_ I'm still awake. _

_ I can't forgive you and I don't even know if I want to. _

_ It is better to have someone to hate, than to have no one and hate me. _

_ You were a villain and that is not going to change. _

_ You have caused so much suffering for all of us. _

_ And I still always write to you _

_... _

_ I'm pathetic. _

_ Good night, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Phil came to see me today, obviously hidden. _

_ We stared at each other for almost half an hour. _

_ I didn't know what to say and neither did he. _

_ The silence was easier. _

_ Ghostbur also came. _

_ Phil told me that Ranboo was with them. _

_ They left after that, _

_ Tommy _

* * *

_ Tubbo invited me again to live with him in Snowchester. _

_ The apiary is ready and he made a conservatory, whatever that means. _

_ Fundy appears a few times and Ranboo too, Eret also visits. _

_ L'manburg is going on without Wilbur, Tubbo and none of us. _

_ Maybe L'manburg can go on without me, or maybe not. _

_ It's a sad thing, but Tubbo said to have hope. _

_ It looks like your attempts to destroy us didn't work, Dream. _

_ Suck it, Green Boy! _

_ Tommy _

**Author's Note:**

> Another work, and Dream-centric, it's not a surprise, really.
> 
> Jokes apart, I'm excited to write this!   
> This has nothing to do with Everything I left behind, but the premise is the same: Dream dies and people need to live with it.  
> There is no ghost, just grieving.
> 
> Some characters will probably look a little bit OOC, but I will try my best to write them correctly.  
> The letters don't have a specific date.
> 
> Leave a comment about your opinions (I love when you guys rant about what you liked) and enjoy!
> 
> :)


End file.
